Eyes like the blood
by D5rkUnl0ck3r
Summary: A story with characters by you! I will update the summary more.
1. Chapter 1

In a ranch outside of the town, it was a girl. Her white hair were waving as she was riding Soup, her horse. She was loving Soup very much, before years she had saved her life and she was had her from then. Soup was not a normal horse. Well maybe that could be weird but in reality it's a robot. It was manufactured and created by a famous scientist. The girl's name was Nati. She had eyes like the blue sky and white beautiful hair unlike her brother's grey ones. In her free time she was spending time with Soup alone in the mountains. Soup was a robot but she had real feelings, and she had proved it in the past. Nati was also very good in the bow. She had perfect aim and strategies. Suddenly her phone started ringing. Nati looked in the phone and saw her brothers name. ''Ah come on now Nato!'' She then answered annoyed for interrupting her time with Soup. "What do you want Nato?" "Ti come on in the town as fast as you can! It's very dangerous where you are!" She didn't understand. " Nato what? Why?" "J-just come!" " Nato wait a min-" but she was late. He had hanged off. "Come on Soup, time to go home!" She shouted and started heading in the other direction.

2 hours before…

Wraith just came out of the train station. And he was happy about this because he never liked traveling in general. "Uh, finally…" He said and sighted. "Look who came to see his brother after 5 years!" He smiled when he heard his brother's voice. "Keil…" He said slowly and looked at him. He really missed him, that was the truth, But he had to train to become stronger and be able to complete his goals. Wraith was an expert martial artist, in both close and range combat. "Hey what are you looking my like this Wraith? Come on!" Keil said and hugged him, and Wraith hugged him back. "Come on brother I know a very good place around here for some koffee. 'Koffee huh?' Wraith thought. He had to drink koffee for 3 years. In the temple where he was training the monks only served him water from the mountain ."Ok let's go." He nodded and followed him.

At the same time in the J. High School of the town

A teenage girl with orange hair was moving around the school. Shizuka didn't had any friends, she didn't know why. As she was about to get inside the school a male voice stopped from going in. "Hah hah look who we've got here!" she didn't like his voice. "What do you want?" She just asked him calmly. "Well you know I'm a little hungry and I forgot my money at home so you will give me some" he said and with an evil smile. Shizuka smiled too. "And if I don't?" She asked. Then the bully started getting pissed off. " Who do you think you are talking too, you little bitch!" And then he was about to punch her but his fist stopped by it's own just a second before it hits her face. Then his fist came back to him and punched himself. "Wha-what?" he said scared and surprised. His eyes were wide open when another his other fist punched him in the nose and started bleeding. "Aw! What the-?" Shizuka then started laughing. " You wi-witch!" He said scared and started running away from her. "Hm, just a waste of time" She said and then the school bell ringed, she just lost her lesson. "That's great"

In the park…

"Damn where is Felina? She said she will be here by 2!" Temtranium complained. He walked and sat in a bench near the exit of the park. In a tree he saw a girl with curly blond hair hiding in a tree. Then 2 guys came and started talking to her. Tentranium didn't like the tone of their voice and he stared walking to them.

Reiynii was heading home from school. He was 19 years old. He lost 1 year because of the bullies in his school. He was always a bulling victim and he couldn't do anything about it. He was shy, weak and like they were calling him girly. "Hey m'lady! How are ye?" a tall guy called him suddenly from behind. He turned around slowly. "H-hi M-M-Mike…" he said and all his body trembling. "Hey blondie I'm here too ya know!" a dark skinned guy called him from the other side. "I-I'm sorry L-L lucas" "Ahh anyway, did you bring the money we asked you?" Mike said. "I'I am sorry I co- could't afford them" Reiynii said scared like he was ready to cry. " Hm hm, what should we do then? Bad girls are being punished ya know!" Lucas said and grabbed Reiynii by the arm and started dragging him but he quickly punched his hand and started running away. " Please leave me alone!" he shouted. "You, you son of a!" Lucas shouted angrily and he and Mike started chasing Reiynii. Reiynii got in the park and hide behind a tree. "Damn where hell the rat gone?" he heard Mike saying, " When I'll catch him!" Lucas shouted like he wanted to kill somebody. Reynii prayed to not found him but he was too late for even that. " Ha there he is!" Lucas said and started walking to him." Ok!" Mike said happily. "Now you know what we'll do to you, am I right?" Lucas said with a evil smile. "Hm yes, tell us what you will do to him? I want to learn to." A guy with short violet hair then said to the byllies. "Ha! And who are you now? Crazy-hair?" then Mike and Lucas started laughing very hard. "Name's Tentranium and if you don't let her go now I will beat your asses!" then the bullies started to laugh so hard and they were ready to fall. Tentranium looked them. "You are weird you know that?". He suddenly taken a staff and hit Lucas in the head. Then he fell unconscious. "Wha-what was that!" Mike said surprised. "When did you get that?" "You know I'm little fast!" Tentranium said with a clever smile. "Whatever I'm outa here!" Mike said and left quickly. Then Tentranium looked over Reiynii. "Hey are you ok?" "Th-thank you" he said shyly. "So my name is Tentranium, what's your name?" "Ah yes, my name is Reiynii nice to meet you" "Reynii huh? These guys should know to treat a lady!" "Oh!" Reynii said and looked in down. "Sorry did I said something that I shouldn't?" Tentranium said apologicaly. "No, no! It's not your foult. Well all the people call me that when they first meet me" Reynii said sadly. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tentranium didn't understand. "Ok." Reynii said. "I'm actually a boy". Tentranium's eyes opened suddenly."Oh! Well, so you are a boy eh?" Reynii nodded then. "Wow sorry I didn't expect that. My bad, my bad" "It's ok you don't have to apologise" Reynii said to him and smiled. "So Reynii huh? We can become buddies then" and then both laughed. "Ten!" Tentranium turned to the familiar voice. "Hey Felina you came in your time as always I see!" He said a little bit angrily at her. "Oops! I'm sorry! So who's that with you?" She then a done grimace . "Don't tell me-" but Tentranium interrupted her as fast as he could. "No, no! It's not what you are thinking! He is a boy and his name is Reynii." Felina then was looking at Reynii weirdly and started examining him. Tentranium then saw in Reynii's eyes that he was feeling awkward. "Well! Reynii I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to my best friend!" Then Felina looked at Tentranium "Oh! Yes you didn't!. My name is Felina and yours is Reynii right?" "Y-y-es" Reynii answered shyly. "Come on! You don't have to be shy Rei!" Reiynii then looked at her and smiled at his new nickname. He could be friends with them because for the first time he was feeling safe.

Far away in the shadows a man was watching them.

"The time has come." He said and started unsheathing his long katana from his back.


	2. Revelations

In an unknown location…

He had all the information he needed, the husky man started to draw the insignia with blood. With her help he could track down Shadow and kill him. Imperius wanted a fair fight with him and he had to defeat him this time. To say the truth Imperius respected very much Shadow because he was strong and he really hated the weak people. 'Weak people don't deserve to leave in this life' was always his thought and motto. He then looked at the insignia 'It's time' "Hunter Killer revive!" he shouted and then the insignia started glowing. Then a bright light came from the insignia and a figure appeared. "Welcome Hunter Killer" he said smiling and his bright lime eyes looked in the center of her mask where her eyes should be.

"You have to meet my family brother! Come this way." Keil said excited to Wraith. "Oh… you see I have to go back to the temple to continue my training. I'm really sorry" Keil became sad "Come on just for one hi. Is that ok?" Wraith then understand that he couldn't avoid his brother invitation. "If it wasn't for you and your family…" he said and Keil laughed "My serious brother!" Then they suddenly heard screams from the near park. "What's happening?" Keil asked looking at the direction where they heard the screams. Wraith did't like that feeling. "Go back, I will check out" "I'll come with you brother" said Keil "No " Wraith just said. "Bu-" "I said no" Wraith growled. Then Keil looked at him disappointed "Ok, just be safe" Wraith looked away "Don't worry about me" and he left for the park.

In the park 15 minutes before

"It's time" a cold voice said. He moved his long black hair away from his face and started moving. Then he suddenly jumped high and landed with with his long masamune in his hand. The man was just looking him until his right half body fell. When the people saw his bloody red eyes they started screaming. He just smiled but it was the sickest smile anyone could see.

Tentranium was walking with Felina nad Reiynii in the park. "Someone help!" they turned to see a man dragging a little boy who was injured. Felina run quickly to them. "Here let me help you" she said and started healing it. "Th-thank you miss!" the man said "What happened?" Reiynii asked "There's a maniac with a huge sword massacring!" the man said panicked "What?!" Tentranium asked. "Come on guys we have to help!" He said to his friends and they nodded and followed him. "Eh, Tentranium are you sure about this?" Reiynii asked anxiously. "Don't worry Reiynii!" he said and continue running to the direction the man showed them. But he stood still as he saw his red eyes these eyes which he was always seeing in his dreams. 'No, that can't be real' Felina didn't believe what she was watching and Reynii was ready to throw up. Shadow was watching them and smiling and behind him a man being cut in half. 'I-I have to do something' Tentranium said to himself. 'Now or never!' Tentranium grabbed his staff and started walking in the bloody eyed man. "Ten what are you doing?!" Felina asked worriedly. "Don't worry guys I will be ok" he said to them and charge in Shadow. He attacked with a swing in the right only to be perried by Shadow's masamune. ' He's fast' Tentranium thought. Shadow didn't attack yet, he was just defending. "Who are you?!" Tentranium asked loudly. "Me? I'm your shadow, your nightmare and I will always hunt you" he said with a cold voice. "Shut up!" Tentranium shouted but then he felt something in his body. Blood. He fell down. Shadow was just looking at him." You can't avoid your shadow's attack…" he said and he left. Tentranium spat blood from his mouth. He slashed him between his belly and his right bosom. Thankfully not brutally but it was still painfull. As Shadow was walking to the road he felt something stung him." Sleeping darts? Really? You think you can defeat me like this?" Wraith sighted "I should expect that" he said and unsheathed his katanas from his back. "Let's end this" he said. Shadow nodded "As you wish" and then their blades clashed.

At the same time back in the park…

"Ten!" Tentranium heard Felina shouting his name. She run into him and started healing him "Are you ok Ten?" Reiynii said looking at him sadly "Th-thanks Feli" he said with a quiet voice. "Please don't do this again, you could have died!" Felina was looking him with tears in her eyes. Tentranium's eyes softened "Don't cry, I'm ok now" he tried to smile but he was in pain and it was to difficult for him. "I called the ambulance, they will be here by 5 minutes don't worry" Reiynii said . "Thanks buddy" Tentranium said and looked at him.

In the current place where Wraith and Shadow are fighting

They were fighting for around 10 minutes and they suddenly stopped. "You are talented, I have to admite that" Shadow said and looked at him with a smile in his face. Wraith was just looking at him with serious eyes like a wolf. "But I'm afraid I don't have much time to play with you" he then lifted his masamune higher. Wraith suddenly felt someone pushing him out of the way and he felt unconscious. "Begone!" Shadow shouted and performed the deadly octa-slash…

"Here you are Shadow, master of Darkness" a woman said. She was wearing a mask and she had pink hair. "You are my bounty" Shadow looked at her "Kaiser send you right? That bastard…" "Yes, he did" she said with a calm voice. "So you will kill me Alias? After what we got through?" Hunter Killer's ice blue eyes widened inside her mask shocked from hearing her real name. "You can't defeat me and you know that. " there was a silence after this "…and now that I finally found you, you will come with me." He said with an ordering tone in his voice. "Shadow you wouldn't-" she said. Maybe she was wearing a mask but Shadow could feel her fear rising even if she was a cold blooded assassin. He smiled at her "Of course not my dear" he then gave her a picture. "I'm looking for this girl, her name is Nati. Bring her to me alive. "Yes master" Hunter Killer said "If you fail me I will seal you again and you don't want that right?" "I will not fail you master Shadow" " Ok now go" he said with a demanding voice. She nodded and left quickly. Shadow smiled at himself, his plan was working. "Thank you Kaiser you idiot"

Somewhere else…

Felina and Reynii were walking together. Tentranium has been taken to the hospital to fully recover. "Ok, we need to inform Nato about this" "Who is Nato?" "Oh, he is a great friend of ours. He is very clever." She said to him and smiled. She then tapped his phone number and called him. "Yes?" "Hey Nato we need your help for something…" "Oh hey Felina, can it please wait because I'm stuying right now?" "Please Nato it's very important" she pleaded him. "Ah, ok" "Thank you Nato! Meet us in the watermill bye!" "Ok ok bye" he said and hanged off the phone. "Ok Reynii let's go" "Where?" "I will show you, come on" "Ok" Reynii answered worriedly.

After some time in the watermill…

Nato was shocked of what he heard and more than ever about Shadow. "Wait. Did you said his name is Shadow?" "Yeah, this is what Tentranium said to us" Then Nato started trembling. Felina noticed it. "Nato…?" "I have to call Nati!" he burst suddenly and he dragged his phone out of his pocket. "Yes, Nato what do ya want? Nati answered angrily. "Ti I want you to come back as quickly as possible. It's very dangerous where you are!" "What? Nato I don-" "Just come!" he shouted and hanged off. "You mean that, that Shadow want Nati?" "Yes, exactly that" Nato answered looking down. "But why?" Reynii asked

"Because she is precious" they heard a cold voice. They turned and saw the same bloody red eyes watching them. "Yo- you!" Felina said panicked. Nato step over the two red eyed men make eye contact. "Nato not you too!" Felina said to him "Felina and Reynii stay out of this" he said to them with serious expression.

"You bastard I will not let you touch my sister!" Nato shouted loudly and charged with a explosive slash. He hit Shadow in his right arm. Shadow touched his arm where blood start running. And he smiled to Nato. "Because you managed to hit me I will give you a special gift!" Shadow then union his hands together and started yelling "KA" a blue energy started to appear in his hands. "ME-HA-ME" Then Nato understood the situation. "Take cover!" He shouted but it was too late. "HA!" Shadow yelled and Nato saw a huge blue energy wave coming right to them.

Shadow looked them "hm that was interesting" he said and when he was about to leave… "Bastard! You hurt my friends, Now you will pay!" Reynii stood up slowly and painfully and lifted his hands to the sky. Then the water from the watermill started to union. Reynii's bright brown eyes became pale white. "DIE!" Then the water shaped into a huge sword and came with force to Shadow, leaving him with a big hole in his body. And then he fell. Shadow fell. "Did I loose?" was his last words. "Yes" Reynii simply replied to him. Then Shadow closed his eyes. This is how the legendary Shadow died.

End of chapter 2


	3. Rebirth

Wraith's silver eyes started opening and the blue sky was staring to show.

"Wh-what happened?"

He asked the nothing.

'Ke- Keil… where is Keil? What have he done?'

"N- no…!"

He shouted weakly, he was still injured after the battle with Shadow. He tried to stand up but he fell again.

"Damn…"

He said and started crawling to Keil

"Keil"

Keil opened his eyes slowly

"Wraith I'm sorry"

Wraith then started shaking him

"What are you talking about Keil? Come on I'll call the ambulance now. I said you to not come"

Keil then stopped him from taking his phone. Wraith looked him shocked

"Wraith do you remember what I promised you when we were little kids? That I would always protect you…"

There was a pause as Keil spitted blood from his mouth. His eyes started to close with the time. Wraith was looking him silently.

"And I'm still keeping this prom- promise"

"Keil don't-"

"I lo- love you little broth- brother"

He said and smiled to him. His last smile. Then his eyes closed for the final time.

"Keill? Keil?!"

Wraith then looked in the sky with his eyes trembling…

"KEIL!"

5 years later…

Reiynii was moving his way to his house tired from work and he had just shopped for food. He dragged his keys and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

A light suddenly opened and there was all of his friends. Old and new. They were all of them wearing birthday hats and they were smiling at him. Reynii's reaction was as usual. He was red like tomato and the only thing he wanted right now is to disappear. They were all of them looking at him and waiting for him to say something. Reynii took a breath.

"Th- th- thank you f-for the sur-surprise…" and he tried to smile. But he was curious.

'Why did they done me a surprise party?'

"But can I ask why all that?" He asked as politly he could. And he was still blushing.

"I dunno I just came here to eat…"

Arslan was the first one to talk. All looked at him angrily expect Reynii who was still confused.

"Ok guys it was just a joke"

He tried a fake smile

"Today is your birthday Rei"

Nato said with his usual serious tone. He then made signal with his eyes and suddenly Nati showed up with a birthday cake and all of the 24 candles were lightened.

"Happy birthday!" all said happily and Nati placed the cake in a table and Felina dragged him to sit in the chair. Then all of his friends waited for him to blow the candles. But they had to wait at least 1 minute for him to make a single move. Reynii was still embarrassed but at the same happy. He had the best friends and he was glad about it.

"Oh come on! Blow it for the god's sake!" Senri said with an angry tone but when Hope looked him he wished he was dead right this time. But it was too late for even thinking as she kicked him in the guts and he fell down.

"I told you to not speak like that!" he said to him with angry voice. And she was ready to hit him again.

"Ok I'm sory, I'm sorry!"

He said scared. Senri NEVER was scared of anyone but this girl just…he didn't know why though.

"Hey calm down you two and Sen let Reiyn' have his time…

Eddie commented

Then all looked at Reynii again.

'Ok I will do it now so it will end quicker' Reynii though and blowed the candles. All were clapping their hands and laughing. And then the party started…

"Party time!" Eddie shouted and put on the music. He was in general good with all the tech and he took the role of the DJ. Tentranium was doing his crazy dance and Felina was dancing with him. Senri didn't like dancing and just took a bottle of beer and started drinking. Darla had a dance partner her boyfriend Nato., Nati was talking with Arslan and of course Reynii didn't dance. He was sitting and talking with Nana who also didn't want to dance. Lucy was sitting next to Jonas her crush. And she was blushing like Reiynii. They were all having fun.

Somewhere else…

Shadow opened his red blood eyes. He looked around…

'Where am i?'

He sighted

'Why am I here?' 'What am I doing here' 'Why do I live?'

Shadow then placed his hand at his chin and said…

"Why did I being reborn?"

"Because earth needs, this is why"

A voice called. It was a beautiful and gentle voice.

"Thea?"

Shadow said the goodness's name.

"That's right Shady"

She said and sent him a warm smile. Shadow looked away stubbornly.

"Don't call me again that"

Thea smiled at him

"You haven't changed at all. You are the same as I remember you."

Shadow didn't speak

"Shady you have to help earth. You are our only hope"

She said and she got a little serious

"I only want to destroy earth, why would you think that I would help her?"

"Because you have the heart of a hero not a murderer Shady"

"Hm! Do you believe what are you saying? I already killed a bunch of people before 5 years."

"Believe in yourself Shady…"

Far away from here…

Imperius was smiling happily. Maybe his last plan didn't work but now he would unleash hell to those who made him fail again. And Shadow was the first in his list. He looked at the huge horse.

"Are you ready partner?" He said and laughed like a maniac does…


	4. New Beginning!

CHAPTER 4

HEAVY RAIN

Imperius was flying with his gigantic horse above the city.

"Are you ready buddy?" he asked glaring at the animal.

"Hmf!" the horse neighed loudly, and fire came from its nostrils.

"Ha ha! Yeah my friend! I can't wait too!" Imperius laughed and glared evilly at the city.

'Finally, my dreams come true! The weak shall fall and the strong will govern!'

In the city…

Shadow just finished sending the last letter. These letters were for specific people, strong enough to bare his professional training. And one of these people was that little blonde bitch who killed him.

'How could i be defeated by a girl?!' That thought never left his mind from the day he died. And that was killing him…

Shadow changed his appearance so they couldn't understood who he was. His long black were being cut until his shoulders and he was forced to wear a pair of sunglasses so his trademark bloody eyes wouldn't appear to their view.

His mission was to train those brats something that he never done in all his life. But that's an order from the goddess Thea. The only being that he believed and loved. She said that if the brats would teamed up with him they could save Wi.' But why though? Wasn't he enough? He could kill Kaiser and he was sure of that.'

"Shady I'm hearing your thoughs…" Thea suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Thea…" he said and turned around to face her.

"Imperius Kaiser is not the only threat… a new evil will come. That's what I prophesy."

Shadow looked at her amazed from hearing these news

"Ne- new evil? What do you mean Thea?"

Thea then looked at him with a sad face

"I don't know yet his name but he will not be easy to handle. Even for you. Right now he could kill you with one punch or kick. Beware Shady, you need to train more. "

Shadow looked at her gorgeous green-blue eyes.

"Please do it for me…I don't want you die"

She said touch his right shoulder with her hand.

"What I'm doing all this time, I'm doing it for you Thea. Otherwise I wouldn't care less if I die."

Thea then suddenly hugged him…

In Nato's and Nati's house…

Nato looked around his house. All his friends were received the same strange letters. He called all of them so he could talk about this with everyone. All people were talking and he needed to start his speech soon.

"Please be quiet!" he said loudly and all of them turned to see him.

"Thank you. First of all I want you to make sure you all received the same strange letters."

They all agreed nodding and saying 'yes' loudly.

"Ok ok, Silence now." He said with a serious voice and they do as he said without a second late. Nato was very scary when he was angry. Even Shadow flinched for a second when he screamed to him. But he was always fair and prideful. He was watching for his friend's backs for a lifetime. Nato was a natural leader. Their leader.

"Maybe just someone wants to joke with us, when I find him I will beat him to death!" Senri as always said with angry voice.

"Yeah but who? All of us are here…" Nati said while thinking

"She's right… who could do this?" Reynii asked looking at Nato worried

"The letter says something about training and in a place near here" Felina said unsure

"I don't know if we should risk it, maybe is someone who want to harm us" Nato said looking at them

"Well I'm thinking of something guys, you wanna hear it?" Eddie asked them

"Yeah go ahead Eddie" Nato answered him

"We should act swift and clever. One of us will go to the meeting and if something happens we will back him up…"

"Hmm yeah but how you will know what will happen to him?" Tentranium asked curiously. Eddie looked at him and smiled. He then placed his hands at his pockets and dragged out a tiny thing. All of them looked at it without knowing what was it.

"What the hell is this?" Senri asked trying to figure out what the tiny thing was.

"That's a camera. I will stick it and I can connect it with my laptop. So like this I can watch all the conservation and if it's a threat." He explained them with a smile

"You know what? You are the cleverest person I know" Darla said to him smiling

Even Nato and Senro were amazed by the idea.

"Ok that settles it then" Nato said looking at them

"One thing remains. Who will go?"

"I'm not" Arslan was the first to decline. As usual he was the first to flee in hard times but at the same time when he was about to protect someone he gives it all even if he knew that he wouldn't win.

Then all started talking and slowly their eyes moved to Senri.

"It's decided then" Nato said smiling at Senri.

"What?! Why always has to be me?! I decline too!" Senri said with his usual voice.

"YOU WILL GO" Hope said with a cold voice to him.

"For the god's sake! Ok ok just don't look at me like this, please!" Senri pleaded her. Hope looked at him and smile.

"Thanks Hope" Nato said glaring at a still frightened Senri.

"You know that's my job…" he said and all of them started laughing expect Senri who was cursing.

1 hour later at the meeting place…

Shadow was sitting in bench and was reading an old book. He then looked at his watch. The brats were already late 15 minutes. And then a figure appeared. It was a man with short black hair and orange flame eyes . Shadow stood up. He was supposed to greet them.

"Welcome" he said and tried a smile.

END OF CHAPTER 4…

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)


	5. THE LEGNDARY POWER OF IMPERIUS KAISER!

CHAPTER 5- THE LEGNDARY POWER OF IMPERIUS KAISER FINALLY HAVE BEEN UNLISHED!

Imperius looked at the ritual. 'so much power…' he thought with a smile in his face.

"Master, it's ready! We can begin the summon whenever you want!" a man said to Imperius.

"Ok I'm coming in one minute" he then turned and looked at the sky. "Finally sister, I will finish what we started" he said with a serious voice but you could feel a apologetic tone in it, deep inside. Imperius then sighted and started walking to the ritual where all his men were waiting for him. 'This is it, it's now or never! The strong shall rule the world!' He lifted his hands to the air. In his hands the sacred stone began to shine, blue light.

"BLUE ICE DRAGON RISE!" he then shouted and the blue light started to fade away. And the legendary dragon appeared slowly. His eyes were ice blue as the power he possessed, ice. Ice that can even win against fire! All the men were watching with wide open eyes. "This can't be real!" one shouted frightened. "What power!" another said scared.

"You don't have to worry my friends…he is with us!" Imperius shouted to them and then turned to the dragon. And smiled to him.

'Who are you?' the dragon asked him through his thoughts

'My name is Imperius Kaiser and I'm the one that summoned you making me you master' Imperius had the ability to talk to dragons through his thoughts and also he studied the Dovahkul the dragon language too. Generally he knows way to much about dragons.

The dragon when he heard that or thought that let's say, he bowed to Imperius. All the men then were shouting for Imperius happily. "Hooray!"

'You are my master now, you can command me to do anything you wish'

Imperius nodded. 'May I know your name dragon?'

' I am named Alduin master'

"Hmm I see. Then Alduin, shall I introduce you to my army? We are the Varden, the revolutionary army against the empire. We are currently 3000 soldiers but here we are the strongest ones, all of us."

'May I know your purpose master?'

"Of course, our mission is to exterminate all the weak leaders that rule us right now. They don't deserve to live in this world."

'You are right my master. I feel you are deferent from the others, I can sense it'

That took Imperiu's interest. 'How can you do this dovah?'

'I can sense the battle power of all the living things'

'T-then what is my battle power Alduin?'

'I count your power is 5000 master'

'Hmm interesting… what is yours?' Alduin just stared at him

'8.000.000' Imperius looked at Alduin shocked but that turned into a smile

'As I expected from the Blue Ice Dragon, you are perfect for our mission' he said enthusiastically to him

'I'm glad to hear that my master' the dragon said and bowed to his master.

"Ok soldiers are you ready? We are going to take back the north Empire!"

He pointed with his finger the Empire's northen gates.

"Today we are fighting to take back what belong to us! The weak will be deafeted today!"

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" the soldiers shouted all together loudly

Imperius closed his eyes for one moment…

"CHARGE!"

And then the fight for the north empire began!

A WHILE AGO IN THE EMPIRE

"Ok I want you to remember what I taught you. Don't push yourselves to much when using magic or it will kill you. And use your ultimate abilities in only worthy oppoments and never be high of yourselves. And also don't think about forfeiting in a battle, it's unacceptable. Remember this never give up" Shadow looked at his apprentices. He could admit it. He was proud of them. 'Thea it's your fault. You made me sensible' he thought

"We understand, thank you sensei" Nato said and bowed showing his respects and the others did the same a second later.

"Sensei!" Shadow looked at Eddie yelling at him.

"What is it?" he asked

" I secret recorded Varden 2 km from the north gates" Eddie announced to him worriedly

Shadow looked at him with wide eyes. "Shit! So it started…finally Imperius. I will end him this time for sure"

"What Varden you said?" Felina asked shocked from hearing the news. Soon all the team began to panic.

"Calm down kids!" after that all of them silenced. "This is our chance. You are not anymore a bunch of weaklings. You are the only one who can save the Empire. And I believe in you, you heard me?" Shadow comforted them.

"M-master…" Nati was looking at Shadow. 'It's the first time the ice man is like this…' she thought. All of them softened then.

"Ok all of you, come here to explain you the mission." Shadow took a map and a pen. And then he started the brief mission.

At the same time at another place…

Wraith was looking at the huge army from far away. They were not normal, that's for sure.

"Shizuka what are your thoughts?" asked the now adult girl.

"Hmm I think we should kill their commander if we wish for a victory" she said resting her chin in her hand.

"You think killing their leader, they will become weaker?" Wraith asked his comrade

"Yep, because their leader is no one than Imperius."

"Ok. How we kill him now?"

"Ok listen carefully….." Shizuka began to explain her plan to assassinate Imperius to Wraith.

Back with Shadow…

"Come on faster you snails!" Shadow yelled at them

"Damn it…" Senri murmured

When they arrived finally at the north gates, Shadow was the first one to take a look.

"Ok that's not good"

"Sensei what are we going to do?" Tentranium asked.

'Imperius…' Shadow thought, did he become stronger he wondered.

"Ok all of you follow me" Shadow ordered

And all of them obeyed him

While they were moving closer and close to the enemy army they became stressed

"I-i-I don't want to die" Reynii was ready to cry.

"Don't worry we are all together now Rei" Nato smiled at his friend. Nato said that and mean it. Because he trusted sensei. Sensei Shady saved them several times and he was thankful to the red-eyed man.

They were now standing some meters away from the rebels. Suddenly from the army appeared an extremely tall and strong looking guy.

"Kaiser" Shadow whispered and frowned at him

Imperius smiled at his former ally

"Long time no see Shadow…"

Far away in the sky…

"Please god give me strength" Rafael prayed and he touched the Excalibur. "I will fight with honor!"

NOTES:

I'm sorry for the delay guys. It was Christmas time :D

The next chapter will be very much bigger…


End file.
